Blue Memories
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Little adventures of Kakashi and Obito, as they recall memories of each other . It's a AU!Modern thing .
1. Remember when we met ?

**Little adventures of Kakashi and Obito, as they recall memories of each other . It's a AU!Modern thing .**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

' Do you remember when we met ? ' Kakashi asked as he sat on the chair in the small coffee shop .' Yes I asked you what the second question on page 3 .' Obito said as he took a bite from his cheesecake .

Kakashi leaned his head on the palm of his hand .' And ? '

' And ? Really Kakashi you asshole, I got detention because you gave me the wrong answer ! And made me losse cool infront of Rin ...' Obito went quiet as he stared annoyed at his cake .

' You such a asshole still .'

' But yours right .' Kakashi smiled as Obito blushed .' Of course .'

' Here is your coffee sir ! ' Said a bubbly woman as she gave him his coffee .' Where is mine ...' Obito's words died as he got the chocolate milk with whip cream and a cookie .' Here is yours sir you such a cutie ! ' She said and walked off with a smile .

Obito stared in silence and then at Kakashi .' She is right you really are a cutie ...'

Obito went totally red in the face as some looked at them .' I am so jealous .'

' Eat my dick Hatake ! ' He shouted .

A nice sunday afternoon went from getting kicked out for 3 years .

' Asshole .'

' I love you too .' Kakashi said as both walked home .' That was my favorite place you know ! ' Obito was upset as he did not get the finish that choco ... He meant the cheesecake .' I know ... I am sorry ... But I know you don't like coffee, I still don't understand why you drink it .'

' Because I am an adult, all adults drink coffee ! '

' Tsunade-sensei doesn't she drinks alcohol and Minato-sensei drinks thee .'

' They both are ancient what you expect .'

Both were silent as they walked inside their home, the 8 dogs there greeted them fast .' Obito ...'

' Yeah ...' Kakashi kissed him quick as Obito's cheeks went red .' I Love you ..'

Obito was silent but pressed his forehead against Kakashi's .' I Love you too .'


	2. Remember when you had a bad day ?

**I really really hate hospitals ... Poor Obito :( **

* * *

' I hate hospitals ...' Obito groaned as he was laying on the bed .

' I know ...' Kakashi whispered in his ear, making Obito looking at him .' I really hate hospitals Kakashi .' He wanted to get up, but Kakashi pushed him back down .

' It's over soon . '

' I want to go home ...' Obito whispered .

' A bad day ? ' Tsunade ask as she walks in the room .' Yeah it started out fine, but soon he started get ... ' Kakashi whispered the emotional so that Obito won't hear it, Tsunade nodded at him as she sat down next to Obito .

' Hey kid ... I heard you had an other ... Visit .' She tried carefully .

' Yeah .'

' We did not have them for a while now, what changed ? '

' That stupid blonde girl .' He whines as he shook his head .' Tobi down ! ' He shouted .

' Easy there easy ...' Kakashi hold him in hug .' Blonde girl ...' Kakashi nodded .' She ...'

' Tobi hates her ! ' Suddenly Obito shouts Tsunade orders Kakashi to hold Obito still, so she can gave him something to calm down .

It works in seconds as Obito fell asleep .' What happened Kakashi .'

Kakashi told the whole story some blonde girl cheated on her boyfriend and lied to him, that is was Obito she was seeing as the boyfriend went to beat Obito up that blonde girl took it off . Kakashi had spend 15 minutes telling the guy Obito was gay, and his boyfriend the guy was an idiot so it took almost another 15 minutes because the guy was an idiot .

As Tsunade left leaving the medication for Obito, they could leave tonight or tomorrow .' I tell the nurses not to bother you two .'

' Thank you .'

Obito woke up 10 minutes after, he looked around not sure where he was and sighed .' Kakashi ... Why are you ...'

' Remember the first time ? ' Kakashi asked knowing what Obito wanted to ask .' Not really .'

' That was the first time I saw you panick, the first time I met _Madara_ ...'

' Just call him captain asshole like I do .'

' Do you know how scared I was ... Because I thought something bad was happening to you, and it was bad ! But I did not leave, because I ...' He grabbed Obito's hand .' I was already in love with you, I could not leave you and broke my heart I could not do anything back then ... And even now I love you so much ...'

Obito kissed him .' Shut up cheesy pervert .' Kakashi smiled .' Let's get some shut eye okay ...' Kakashi lay down next to Obito .' I hate hospitals ...'

' I know ..'

' But you are here so it's okay .' Obito said in a small voice .' I love you Kakashi .'

' I love you too Obito .'

Both fell asleep no nurse or doctor had the heart to wake them up .


	3. Remember the sleepover with the rain ?

**I love rainy nights till I have to walk outside, then I hate them but for the rest I love it :) **

* * *

It was raining heavily it was a thursday night, and Obito walked with Kakashi their dogs back inside .' You guys are lucky we love you .' Obito groaned as he kicked out his shoes, and throw his wet jacket on the floor .

' Obito what are you a child ? ' Kakashi asked as he shakes his head, fat drops hit Obito right in the face .' You are such a dog ! ' He yelled with a fist up .

' Don't let it bother you .' Kakashi smiled the dogs liked the idea, and all began to shake themselves dry .

As they were done Obito looked unimpressed as he then looked at Kakashi, who was gone of course escaping the situation .' Get back here Hatake ! '

' No way ! '

Obito got Kakashi to help him clean up, afterwards the dogs got all a treat . And both got comfortable clothes on, the thunder just gave a loud sound . Obito jumped up as he walked out of the bathroom .

He looked outside and made a wow sound .' Something wrong ? ' Kakashi asked as he brought hot chocolate milk .' It's really pouring .'

' It's raining season .'

Both sat down the only light that was in the room, where some nightstands and the outside light from the shops or street lighting .

' Remember when we were kids ? ' Kakashi asked .

' You were a kid back then ? I only remember a grumpy midget who was no fun .' Obito smirked .' Like you were a ray of sunshine .'

' Oh shut it .'

Both were silent .' Which time did you mean ? '

' We were ... 8 ? It was also a rainy night, saturday I think ...'

' Did you mean when Rin had to get glasses ? '

' Yeah ! And to make her feel better, we had a sleepover at her house . Anko was there too ... And Hayato I think ...'

' Bless his soul .'

' I know ... He was really kind to her, because she was scared to get bullied .'

' Was Gai not there too ? And Asuma and Kurenai .'

' No Asuma was on vacation in Iceland .'

' You idiot his grandfather died remember .'

' Oh ...' Kakashi felt silent .' I don't remember Kurenai though ...'

' She was there but not for long, she got sick because Anko, she made her puke ...'

' What did she do ? ' Both thought for a while, and sighed as both sipped on their hot choco ..' No idea Kurenai refused to tell, and Anko told me she is a ninja she supposed to keep secrets .'

' It was a silly night still ..'

' I know .' Both smiled at the thought, as both started to get sad .' I miss her ...'

' I know ... I miss her too .'

As both men sat in the dark on the couch, with their 8 dogs and their nice hot chocolate milk . The rain still was pouring heavily and they enjoyed each other .

' I love you Kakashi .'

' I love you too Obito .'


	4. Remember when I first met Juubei ?

**Yes there live three others in Obito's head Tobi as we all know, then Juubei ( the ten tails ) and then Madara ( but an other Madara, not the Madara of Hashirama ) . Kakashi gets allong with Tobi well, Juubei is bit tsundere to him but Madara is a scary psychopath but yeah ...**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

' What are you doing ? ' Asked a tired Kakashi as he walked almost zombie like the kitchen in .

' Making breakfast ...' Obito mumbles back .' Is this Tobi or Madara ...'

' I am Juubei stupid .' This Obito don't like to talk but rather insult Kakashi whenever he can, pretty much like Obito though .

' My apolizies Juubei-san, I just was wondering and worried why my husband is not in bed with me .'

' Stupid number 2 forget his pill, that keeps me asleep ... Now I am making breakfast .'

' It's 4 in the morning ...'

' Wow good job do you want a cookie ? '

' Ye ..'

' Too bad I eat them ...' He looked at the dogs .' And the dogs too .. '

' You sure are moody ... You sure not Madara in disguise ..'

' You wish fatty .'

' That's uncalled for .' Kakashi walked to the counter and took his mug which says Husband number 1 ..' That's mine ! ' Juubei took it out of his hands .' No it's mine Juubei, I am sure you remember Obito brought it for me .'

' No .. Mine .'

Kakashi forgets this side of Obito, becomes very possessive he remember last time he bite his hand almost off for a toothbrush .

' Okay ...'

He took a other mug and sat down both were quiet .' Remember when ...'

' Don't Obito likes to talk about memories, Tobi really loves it when you do it, and I am sure Madara sometimes do that with you . Not me I will not be your memory buddy .'

' Okay ... But I will anyway because I live here, and you are borrowing my husband hot sexy body .'

Juubei slams a toast in his face, looking unimpressed with narrow eyes .' So I will ask you, do you remember when we first met .'

Juubei was quiet as he stuffed his face with eggs and bacon, Kakashi crings almost Obito is a messy eater but Juubei was almost animal like .' Yah ... You were a bastard and a pervert .'

' Because ...' He smirked .' Because you wanna stick your tiny dick, in my ass that I use to shit .'

' Language my dear guest .'

' Fuck off George Clooney .'

Kakashi smiled a bit as Juubei was flustered .' The surprise on my face, when I realize there was one more person in Obito's head .'

' Yeah ... But I am not the third, I am the first .'

' Why calling yourself Juubei, not Ichibei ? '

' Really ... Ichibei is the best you came up with .' Kakashi thought for a minute and nodded .' You right ... '

' All I remember was first darkness, and then an unknow face above mine . Both naked and I was the bottom ... The first thing I thought was rape ...'

' I remember that too, I had to call Tsunade ... That was a terrible night .'

' But fun I gotta kick some ass, after sleeping for so long .'

Juubei's plate was empty, Kakashi was sure Obito will get a stomach ache after a whole pack of bacon, 5 eggs, two whole tomatoes, peppers and 6 slices of toast .

' I remember Madara cackling like a mad man and Tobi being mad, I kicked your so called manly jewels .'

' Those are diamonds .' Kakashi defended himself, Juubei was quiet and then snorted .' Madara says you can't tell the difference between a diamond and fake one .'

' He is the one stuck in the head .'

Juubei shots up a bit, as anger eyes flashes .' Say that again brat ...' Says a deep voice Kakashi jumped up ready to run and call Tsunade, but Juubei pushed him back in .' I am going to get my medicine now .'

' Leaving already ...'

' If I am out Madara can easily slip through and take over, and you now how psycho that guy is .'

Kakashi nodded and sipped his last coffee .

He watches Juubei take the medicine and went back to bed .' See you next time dickless .'

' Take care honey .'

' Fuck off will you .' But Kakashi almost laughed as a red faced Juubei slams the door shut .

He looked at the dogs as he petted them all .' Let's go for a walk okay, Juubei must have fed you all like spoiled puppies .'


	5. Remember I always choice you ?

**Gai is a bit an asshole in this, but we still love him he just bit jealous you know .**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

' You are an idiot .' Says Kakashi has gave Obito a ice pack .

' No the one who is an idiot is Gai, not me I did not do anything .'

' That's why you an idiot too .' Kakashi sighed as he sat next to him .' This could have been a fun day, but no you and Gai had to challenge each other .'

' You don't even know for what .'

' Was it not me ? ' Kakashi looked at Obito, who looked away quick .' Yeah .' He said almost in a whisper .' What was it this time .'

' I don't know I want to spend time with you, since it's our first vacation in three years . But Gai had all bff plans made to do with you, Even Yamato but that guy is an angel he backed down when I told him . That I want spend time together with you, since there is a ... Couple theme going on ...'

Kakashi was silent .' Couple theme .'

' Yeah discount and fun games to do, I really ...'

' Obito I would have choisen you, you know that silly .' Kakashi planted a kiss on his cheek .' I know but Gai he ... I hate that guy when I told him that, he was all like you are his friend, and he was the first and I had no right to claim you for myself .'

' I don't mind that ...'

' P-Pervert not here ...' Obito slapped Kakashi's hands away from his ass .' Sorry .' Kakashi laughed as Obito turned red .

' Hey ... Remember you became my boyfriend, and Gai was like ... ' Kakashi did the impression of the scream painting, pretty much what Gai did .

' Yeah he threw salt and water at me for 4 whole weeks, all our dates has him in the pictures .'

' What I did not know that ..'

' Pay attention at the background .' Was Obito's answer .

' We never get to spend time together as a couple, because he is always there ... I remember the choice to break up .'

' Obito ...'

' No before you ask it's not you, it's me ... Gai did not re ally said it, but he let me think I was not good enough for you ...'

' But you are, you are my world, my husband .'

Kakashi leand his head on Obito's shoulder .' I will spend time together with you on this vacation, Gai has to do it with the others .'

' I love you Kakashi .'

' And I love you Obito .' Both kissed not noticing the others watching them .

' Gai you have to leave them alone .'

' But the friendship ...'

' Gai ... Yamato is right you being rude and you should apologize to both of them, especially to Obito he is the best thing Kakashi got .'

Gai was silent and then nodded .' Okay fine Yamato you replace Kakashi, until he has time for me .'

Asuma, Anko and Kurenai laughed as Yamato got dragged away with a pale face by Gai .


	6. Remember I never forget you ?

**I tried very hard for this Chapter, here you will have a little Rin and an OC Yamanaka :) I tried looking for the language of the flowers so if my information is correct ..**

**Campanula means grateful **

**Lelie means pure **

**Begonia means friendship**

**If it's not right, then sorry but please enjoy the chapter :) **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Yamanaka May was having just a normal day, at her husbands family flower shop .

It was bit boring to be honest .

Her daughter was out somewhere and her husband was doing a delivery while May sits in the shop, heavily pregnant with twins . She sighs she hopes they would be better to handle then Ino, Inoichi spoiled her so hard it became bit difficult to say no after .

Suddenly the bell of the shop went off, telling her there is a customer .

She looked up and saw a fine young man walking in .' Welcome ! How can I help you .'

' Hello ...' The young man sounds shy, May thought he was adorble .' Do you have Campanula ? '

' Yes we have .' She says as she went around to grab some .' And Lelie ? '

' Right here ... Do you want me to make a bouquet ? '

' Can you ? ' May noticed he looked bit sad .' Are you alright ? '

' Yes it's ... For a dear friend of mine .' He says .' She is in heaven now ..'

' Oh ..' May's heart went for the poor man .' I am sorry to hear that ...'

The man nodded a bit .' And Begonia please too .'

' Okay .' She smiled at him and went to work .

It took her 7 minutes, but she fast with her hands faster then Inoichi . That's why she works more in the shop than bring deliveries .

' Here you go .'

She shower him the most beautiful bouquet, and he showed a beautiful smile back .

' Thank you ! ' He pays for it and went outside .

She waved at him and noticed an other man at the store window, the young man walked to the silverhaired and showed him the flowers . The silver haired man seemed pleased and both left, but not before the silver haired nodded at her with a smile .

Well May suppose this boring day was defeated by this moment .

**( Obito and Kakashi ) **

' Here you go Rin .' Obito's voice wavered a bit, as tears pricked his eyes .

' Don't cry now Obito, you have lot to tell remember .'

' I .. I know ..' Obito quickly wiped those tears away, as Kakashi also sat down in front of the old grave with his husband .

' Rin you missed a lot lately ... We .. We are married now, well I told your picture but ... It's not the same ... Juubei likes to get out, Madara is still a a bitch you know ! '

' Language .'

' Shut it ... Tobi is still Tobi, and everyone is okay ... Well Gai is just annoying like always, Kurenai is pregnant ! ' He quickly adds .' Easy there you make her confused .'

' Sorry Rin ... Don't tell her I said it ...' Both went quiet and then Obito laughed, Kakashi looked confused at him .' What's funny darling ? '

' I remember when Rin and I played house ... Asuma was there too I think, he was the baby oh boy he didn't like that remember Rin ... You were the daddy .'

' The daddy ...' Kakashi almost laughed .' Yeah She said I had moods like her sister, still don't understand that ... But anyway Asuma was the baby, a grumpy one and was it making it hard for me . And Rin came home from work, and punished Asuma with whipping him with a doll ! '

Both man laughed .' Asuma went home with a blue eye, Rin was huffing calling him a whip ... When it was time for me to go home ... She said she can't wait to have children ... Boy that came bit weird out from a 6 year old ...'

' She has a big family, all her cousins were pregnant the same year remember .'

' Remember Rin you were such a great momma for those brats ... You would have been ...' Tears came out faster .' A great momma .'

Kakashi hugged him as both got up, Obito cried hard as he holds Kakashi close .

' Let's go home, I warm us some soup .' Obito nodded .' Bye Rin I miss you .'

' I miss you too Rin, be nice to Toma .'

' Give that stupid cat a kick from me ! ' Obito said with annoyed face, Kakashi kissed his cheek with a smile .

As both man walked away a heavy wind blow so hard, a paper slapped Kakashi right in the face .

' Ack ! ' Said Kakashi surprised as Obito laughed .

' _Obito ! ' _Said a childs voice .

Obito turned around quickly .

His eyes went wide open as he saw a 10 year old girl, smilling and waving at him . He waved a bit back as Kakashi gripped the paper off . He looked confused at who Obito was waving .' Everything okay ? '

' ...' Obito looked at him and then back, and noticed the girl was gone .' Yeah ... Everything is okay ... Come on I am starving ! '

Both man walked back home holding each others hands .


	7. Remember Kushina versus Obito food wars?

**And here is chapter 7 this is the aftermatch when Juubei took over Obito, and ate so much now poor Obito feels ill . **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

The aftermatch of Juubei taking over was not pretty ..

Obito was sick like a dog, because of all the food Juubei ate .

' Why ...' Obito whines as he almost puked again .' Easy there honey .'

' Don't talk about honey ...' Obito looked pale Kakashi wanted to kiss him, but the smell of puke was still in the air so no .

' I hate him ..'

' He was just hungry .'

' Then why is half of our fridge empty ! '

' Well ...' Both fell in silence again, as Kakashi was rubbing Obito's stomach .

' Remember you ate too much at that ramen challenge with Kushina ? '

' No ...'

' Sure you do .' Kakashi pokes Obito's cheek .' Stop it .'

' Make me .'

Obito tried but was too lazy .' Yeah yeah it was a terrible .'

' You lost so bad .'

' Hey ! '

Kakashi smiled at him and kissed his cheek .' Yeah we all know Kushina cheated right .'

' She did ... I mean she even beat that Chouza guy ! '

' Akimichi's are know for winning eating contests, but Kushina beat them all .'

' And me ... I had ... Do you remember how many bowls I ate ? '

' I think ... 4 .. No no 5 it were 5 bowls of ramen .'

Obito sighs .' Those were good ramen .'

' Too bad they are out of business .'

' The owner was an old man, without any family and he worked alone for 50 years . Of course it would not continue .'

' I remember you puked in Minato-sensei's car .'

' He was angry ...'

' Not at you and believe me, he was not angry at you .'

' I remember him shouting and cursing .'

' Because you were choking, he was panicking .' Obito was silent for few moment .' Really ? I don't remember that .'

' Believe me I wished I could filmed that .'

' Asshole .' Obito sighs again rubbing his stomach, Kakashi pushed his hand away and started rubbing it .' I love you .'

' I love you too .'


	8. Remember our first trip

**I really star enjoying writing this fanfic :) **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

' Why are why doing this ...' Obito panting as he almost fell over .

Kakashi was quick to grab him .' We are almost there .'

' That's what you said 10 minutes ago ! ' Obito shouted with an angry face .' Well ... We really are almost there .'

' Come on guys ! ' Gai shouted as he was on the very top .

' Why is he here ..' Obito glared at Gai .' Yamato is here too .'

Obito looked with a tired face at Yamato and Asuma who was smoking and still looking fit .

Yamato waved at them as they walked past them .

' I hate you all .'

' Sure you do .' Kakashi smiled as he let Obito lean on him .

' Remember our first trip here ? '

' Yeah ... I almost died .'

' Dramatic queen .' Kakashi laughed .' Shut it ! Not everyone could do this like you and those freaks of nature ! '

' I am the king of freaks ! 'Gai shouted as he started running again, burning Obito's pride with it .

' Anko made fun of you for 5 months .'

' 5 years ... Don't you remember everytime a girl talks to me she was like, ' _oh no don't talk to him he will faint from just walk _' fucking bitch .' Obito hissed .

Kakashi nodded .' I remember ... I did not mind .'

' I know you loved staring at my ass .'

' Yep .'

' Perverted student ... If only Minato-sensei know you stayed behind with me for unpure thoughts .'

' What he does not know won't hurt him .'

Obito wanted to say something but Kakashi halted .' Now we here .'

Obito sighs and looked at the view, as his eyes went wide as the sun comes up .

And the whole place lights up, as the sun touches the mountains reaching the sky .

Everyone was quiet and the couple sat down .

Obito leans his head on Kakashi, as both enjoy their moment .

But of course Gai ruins it .

' Come on let's go ! ' He shouted as run back down but Yamato and Asuma sat down .' Let us rest you crazy bastard ! ' Asuma says .' Yeah ... Kakashi and Obito don't seem to ... Ah ..'

Gai walked back up and all three laughed silently .

Obito and Kakashi fell asleep .


	9. Remember the things I teach Tobi ?

**Tobi is here !**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Kakashi is still wondering how this happend .

' I can assure you ma'am Tobi is a good guy .' Kakashi tried slowly at the angry woman .

' He is a pedo ! '

' He is not .' Kakashi was slowly losing patience with those people, Tobi did not came near that child .

And it was not helping that Tobi was well ... Tobi .

' Tobi is a good boy ! ' Obito's face was all happy twisted as he waves with his hands, and moving his legs up and down from his chair .

The child laughed at him, thinking he was funny . His mother was not pleased .

' He should be locked up ! ' She told Shisui who don't know what to say anymore .' Ma'am we told you already ... Tobi has the mind of a child, he does not understand anything beyond kissing .. Which he knows is done between adults right Tobi ? '

Everyone looked at Tobi who nodded hard .' Yeah ! Kakashi told me because Tobi was really confused ! '

As he jumped on Kakashi who almost fell .' Remember Tobi was scared and really confused because scary man tried to touch Tobi .'

Just the memory made Kakashi frown as he hold Tobi close .' Yeah I remember ... It was scary right .'

The woman was still not conviced Kakashi turned to her .' Tobi knows he is different and knows he should not do things you say he may have done to your child, which I say don't looked uncomfortable .'

' You don't know anything you both are perverts ! '

Tobi laughed loud .' Kakashi remember that one time someone called you a pervert, and Minato scowled them because you are his favorite student ! '

The woman went quiet as she paled a bit .' Namikaze Minato ... You are his student .'

' Yes ... Me and Tobi both .' Kakashi crossed his arms .

The woman shouted sorry and grabbed her child and run off .' What is her problem ? '

' You don't know ? ' Fugaku said as he walked by Tobi hugged him quick .' Tobi-kun .' His uncle greeted him .' Uncie ! '

' Know what ? ' Kakashi was confused which made Fugaku smirk .' Maybe you should ask Minato himself .'

Kakashi will do that after he made sure that Obito will swallow his pills calming Tobi down .

They don't want an other accident .


	10. Remember that picture ?

**And now here is Minato ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

' You can't escape now Sensei .' Kakashi said with dangerous eyes .

Minato looked confused, scared and nervous .

He thought having a nice meal with his students, but this turned out to a conversation Minato rather avoid .

' What is going on ? ' Obito was also confused .' Minato-sensei is keeping secrets .' Kakashi looked hurt and Minato bit ashamed .

' Secrets ? '

' Well sensei ... Tell us ! '

' I don't know what you guys are saying ! ' Minato wanted to cry because Kakashi can be scary .

' Your secret ! '

' What secret ! '

' Actually ! '

Obito has enough and orders some steak with fries and onion rings .' Whatever you guys are doing, it's stupid and I am hungry .'

' It's not that woman was scared .'

' What woman .'

' Who said you were a pedo .'

' Obito why did you tell me you were having problems ! '

' Not that kind of problems ! Tobi is a kid in mind he can't help it .' He crossed his amrs pouting .

' Minato-sensei well ...'

Minato sighed .' Okay but it will be long .'

' I don't mind .'

Minato cursed a bit hoping it will scare Kakashi away since he has little patience .

' Remember you guys once came at our house, and Kushina was doing spring cleaning .'

' ... Not really .'

' Well that one were she found the photo albums of our high school and college .'

' Oh was that not the day Naruto gave you a head kick with his legs, your nose was bleeding heavily then .'

' Yes that day .'

' Oh a bit now .. Why ? '

' Remember that picture you found of Kushina in her ... Good girl shoes phase ? '

Obito and Kakashi were quiet and then Obito slammed his hands on the table .' Oh yeah ! ' Causing the poor girl who brought his food almost to trip, she glared at him as he says sorry .'

' You are an idiot .' Kakashi said .' You are the idiot .'

' Lovely .' Kakashi mutters as a bit food fell on his arm, Obito stuck out his tongue .' Boys .'

' Sorry sensei ..'

' Well remember the **girl** next to her ...'

' Yes that beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ... Wonder if she was an Yamanaka .'

' That delinquent ? No way that can be an Yamanaka .' Kakashi was quick to answer .' What about her sensei ? '

Minato was quiet .' Sensei ? '

' That was no girl .'

' Beg your pardon .'

' That was me ...'

Obito and Kakashi had 5 seconds then their mouths fell open in shock .' Kushina always told me I looked girly, something I really did not care about . '

_You should ! _Obito wanted to scream, Kakashi's mind was empty for the first time .

' Well I was in a phase and a bit of a bully, perhaps that woman was one of my victims because she always picked on Kushina back then .'

Minato sighed .' What a time .'

And he looked at Kakashi and Obito who still looked in shock .' Boys ? '

Kakashi and Obito were quiet for the rest of the dinner and were even silent as they got home .


	11. Remember the time we played cards ?

' You cheated again bastard ! ' Obito screamed as he slams his cards on the table with an angry pout .' You just a sore loser .' Kakashi smiled at him .

It was raining again middle of the day so Obito and Kakashi decided to play some cards. ' One more time ! '

' Okay .'

Both were silent as Obito slammed some cards on the table, and Kakashi followed soon after .

Some of their dogs watched them while three others slept .

' Remember the first time we played ? '

' Not really ... Was it at Minato-sensei's place ? '

Both were silent .' We should call him dad .'

' No that be offensive for your dad ... He is like a mother .'

' I know right .' Both laughed a bit .' Kushina won the whole round, I swear those Uzumaki's .'

' Her son not less worse .'

' I know ... I saw him few days ago .'

' Oh .'

' You remember something from 7 years ago, but not few days ? Really Kakashi you need to check your brain .'

' My brain is fine unlike some .' As he placed his last cards on the table .' Won again .'

' What ! No way ! You cheated you nasty bastard ! '

' You are cruel .' Kakashi faked crying .' Shut it .'

Obito mutters cheating bastard as Kakashi stood up to get them some thee .' Why you ask actually ? '

' What did I ask ? ' Kakashi ask as he pours the hot water in the mugs .' Why I remember that day ? '

Kakashi was silent .' No reason just a small talk .' Kakashi said Obito nodded believing him .' I gonna open the window a bit, letting fresh air in ! ' He shouted a bit .

As Kakashi waited for the thee bags to sink in, and threw it away after . He looked at Obito staring out of the window .' Dear ? '

Obito was bit silent so Kakashi slowly set the mugs on the table, and touched Obito's shoulder who almost jumped up .' Fucker ! You scared me to death .' He gave him a glare, Kakashi just smiled .' Sorry ... What are you looking at ? '

' I ...' Obito stared back outside .' I don't know ... ' He suddenly grabbed his head .' Obito ! '

Obito groans as he slams his hand on the wall, slowly sinking to the ground groaning and trying to breath slowly .' Obi ...' But the glare he got he know immediatly that it was not Obito .

' You are a liar ...' The deep voice said .

' Madara ... Leave Obito alone ! ' He says angrily .

' You are a damn liar ... You never told him ...' He smirked as he stared deep in the Hatake's eyes .' And I will enjoy the show .'

And then he was gone .

Obito wakes up on the couch .' Kakashi ? ' He looked around and saw Kakashi sitting on the floor next to him .' Obito ? '

' What happe ... Madara ? '

' ... ' He looked away from Obito .' Yes .'

' That damn bastard ... He did not do anything right ? '

' No ... No he did not do anything, I would not let him .' He holds Obito's hands as he kissed him .' I love you Obito .'

Obito found that Kakashi acted strange but trust the other will tell him in time, he smiled a bit as he looked at Kakashi in the eyes .' And I love you .'


	12. Remember the woman we called mother ?

**I am planning to make a prequel one shot of this but I will update it after this reach chapter 20 :) **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Obito and Kakashi were going to the mall, Kakashi and him needed new clothes . Even though Kakashi says he is good, Obito don't want to risk having his lover look like he is homeless and have woman throw money at them because of his handsome face .

' Just let us try it once .' Kakashi whines as he rather stay home then go shopping .

' Don't .' Obito answered with a stern face as he pointed a finger at Kakashi .' Don't .'

Kakashi admits he loves making Obito fustrated .' Oh look ...' He pointed but Obito walked on .' Not going to work Kakashi .'

' But it's the store when we were kids remember Rin loved this .' At the mention of Rin's name Obito know that Kakashi was serious as he also went to look .' It's still here ? '

' Not for long .. ' Said an old woman as she waved at them .' Why ? I remember it was really popular .' Obito could see Rin going in the store and pointing at the all the new things with smile, and having a pout on her face when she could only choice one thing .

' Back in the day nowadays kids want iphones and computers ... Who want this doll ? Or this strange figure of china ? ' She pointed at the cheap things .

And Kakashi nodded those things were more for kids in their time .' In everything comes an end .'

' If you want you can look around it's in discount anyway .'

Obito laughed and he and Kakashi decided to take a peek in the store .

' I remember my first time here .' Kakashi said as he looked through some football cards .' Oh ... I really dont ... But I know I was there when you came here .'

' Yeah ... It was you, me, Rin and ... Her mother ..' Both looked sad but Obito looked away .' I remember her barely ...'

' That's good .' Kakashi said as he then looked through some dog toys .' She was ... She was like my own mother you know ... I remember that when I had a fight she was defending me against everyone .'

' I remember her cooking .. It was good and felt like coming home .'

' Or that she made a fort with us, she took every pillow and blankets she could find in the house .'

' And when that was not enough she invited Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Genma .'

' Not Anko ? '

' No she could not come, don't remember why though ...'

' I remember her smile ...' Obito says after a while .' I remember her sad eyes ...'

' I remember she was a good mother, despite ...' But went silent .

As they went to the woman they paid what they wanted and bid her farewell .' Goodbye Rin ...' Obito whispered as he walked off seeing still the form of Rin finally smiling as she made her choice .

He could almost hear .' _I take this ma'am ! ' _

Kakashi looked worried for a bit .' You okay ? '

' Yeah ... Come on let's buy clothes now ! '

Kakashi whines but Obito would not hear any of it .

' I love you ...' He whispers quietly .' I know I love you too .' Kakashi whispered back


End file.
